


A Brief Intermission [Valki Week Day 7-Rivals]

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki Week 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Sexual Tension, sigyn sweety im so sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: “I’m going to end rehearsals early today, but I want to run through that scene again tomorrow.” The director stands up and pauses for a moment before he adds, “Oh, and this time I want you two to do the kiss scene. You’ve been holding it off for too long and opening night is next week.”In an instant, everyone on stage scatters off to collect their things and leave. Loki turns to Valkyrie with that same stupid grin she’s been wanting to punch off his face since auditions. He opens his mouth to make a witty comment and she cuts him off.





	A Brief Intermission [Valki Week Day 7-Rivals]

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 7!!! WHOOP WHOOP!  
I don’t normally do human AUs but I heard “rivals” and instantly pictured this as a human AU. Specifically, College rivals. I picked college because personally, I read mostly YA novels and I’m sick and tired of reading characters in high school. (Mind you, this is a personal problem and not directed to any writer in particular.)

“I’m going to end rehearsals early today, but I want to run through that scene again tomorrow.” The director stands up and pauses for a moment before he adds, “Oh, and this time I want you two to do the kiss scene. You’ve been holding it off for too long and opening night is next week.” 

In an instant, everyone on stage scatters off to collect their things and leave. Loki turns to Valkyrie with that same stupid grin she’s been wanting to punch off his face since auditions. He opens his mouth to make a witty comment and she cuts him off. 

“Don’t choke me with your tongue tomorrow,” she bites. “I’ve seen you kiss your girlfriend like that and I’m surprised she hasn’t gagged.”

Loki shuts his mouth and glares. 

“Only if you don’t act like such a cardboard box during the scene. There’s no way the director would be able to help you with that with the extra rehearsal time he sets aside for you.” 

“Oh really? Well, at least I got here through my own merit. How many new libraries did it take your dad to buy in order to get you into this program?” 

“None, actually. I chose to go to a school my father didn’t fund. He still hasn’t forgiven me for that one. He can’t brag about any of his children now. A convict, a traveling vlogger and the black sheep graduating with a major in fine arts.” 

“Oh, sure.” Valkyrie rolls her eyes. “I find that hard to believe. You brag about everything and not once about getting into a school without the use of nepotism?” Valkyrie takes a step closer and locks her brown eyes with his. “Give me one good reason why you’re just telling me this now?” 

“You didn’t ask.” He says smugly. 

Valkyrie snorts. “Please. When do I ever ask about you boring me to death by telling me all your expensive parties or talent scouts you meet?” 

“Don’t you have another stage manager to hit on?”

Valkyrie opens up her mouth to counter when their director cuts them off. 

“Children, please. Save that tension for opening night!” He teases. “That’s the kind of passion I need you to bring on stage!” 

Loki and Valkyrie exchange a brief glance before they turn away and retreat to their bags propped up on the theater seats. 

Loki turns on his phone and notices he has (yet again) another message from Sigyn. He rolls his eyes when he notices the overuse of exclamation marks on this one. While he’s been purposefully ignoring her all week, it still amazes him that she always manages to forget he’s at rehearsals when she wants to yell at him. 

He knows Sigyn was bad for him even before his know-it-all brother warned him. He feels stupid thinking that any sort of normalcy with Sigyn could even be faked for longer than two minutes. Though he supposes there’s blame to share. It’s not like Loki is any healthier. 

He considers to hold off reading her messages a little bit longer. Probably best when nobody he knows is around to watch his jaw clench. Loki gathers his things and heads off to his favorite place to unwind.

* * *

Nobody would believe Loki that going to a bar is his best place to be alone. Sure, it’s not quiet by any means and depending on the noise, it can be hard to relax. But nobody comes here to pay attention to others. Everyone comes to a bar for one thing. To forget. They’re all too focused on their own problems to consider what the guy next to them is crying about. 

After taking several gulps of his drink, he sucks in a deep breath and decides to read the other unanswered messages he’s been ignoring all week. 

Monday, 3:00 PM

Sigyn: Hey, you haven’t been home since play rehearsals. Come home afterwards. We can talk about the other night. Get some dinner. (My parents will be out all week FYI)

Tuesday, 4:30 PM

Sigyn: Are you really still pissed about the other night? Seriously, nothing happened! Sif’s been out to get me since high school. You know how she exaggerates shit to make her look good. 

5:00 PM

Sigyn: Call me back when you can. 

5:15 PM

Sif: Sigyn just blew up my phone because of the other night. What did you tell her? 

Thursday, 6:00 PM

Sigyn: Are you fucking for real? You’re going to ignore me all week because you THINK I cheated on you? You know what? Fine! You can go fuck your castmates for all I care! That’s all you care about anyway! I’m so done!!!. 

Loki considers shutting off his phone again and ignore what he read from his (now ex) girlfriend. Maybe it’s the pressure that he hasn’t written his 10 page essay that’s due in two days or the fact that he still has Sif’s recording of Sigyn making out with someone else at a party and disappearing with him into the bedroom. There’s a sudden urge to do something he never thought he would do. Something he will probably regret right away. 

7:00 PM 

Loki: You can go fuck Mat for all I care. 

Loki shuts off his phone and throws it in his bag. He feels childish knowing that he can’t just handle his problems like an adult and instead ignores it like a scared little boy in hopes someone will solve it for him. A thought crosses his mind that maybe ignoring it a bit longer wouldn’t hurt. Just until the end of the play. He finishes the remainder of his drink and orders a second one. 

He lost count how many drinks he had. Not that much. He can still concentrate, but enough for the bartender to take pity and offer him a glass of water and some chips. 

Loki takes a handful of chips and feels relief when they fill them up. Okay, perhaps he’s a bit more drunk than he thought. His back straightens when he hears a familiar voice in his ear.

“Excuse me, sir. Can I see some ID?” Valkyrie comes into his vision and gives a smug smirk. “Nah, I’m just kidding, I don’t care. Nobody here cares.” 

“Oh good, I was so worried,” Loki rolls his eyes and feels a bit uncomfortable when he notices she’s taking a seat beside him.

“You’ve been here for awhile,” Her eyes linger on him a bit too closely that makes Loki lean away. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? I work here. I just got off and could use a pick me up before I head home.” She reaches to the back of the bar and pours herself a shot. “I passed by you like twenty times and you didn’t notice.” She lets out a snort. “Come to think of it, you don’t really notice anyone other than yourself,” she mutters under her breath and takes a drink. 

“Are you allowed to drink up the inventory?” Loki raises an eyebrow.

“Not really,” she says casually while she finds a few bottles to mix in a glass, “but when I’m the only one here who gets anything done, management tends to look the other way.” 

After a few moments of silence, Valkyrie sets her half finished glass down and continues, “So, what’s stressing you out?”

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Nobody drinks four margaritas here because everything’s fine. What’s making you brood? Is tomorrow's rehearsals intimidating you that much? Because you’re acting immature about it if you ask me. The audience thinks we’re naked but we won’t _ actually _ be without our cl-”

“I know how staging works,” Loki rolls his eyes. 

“All I’m saying is it’s not a big deal.” 

“You want to blame who’s being childish? You were the one who got nervous the first day the director talked about the scene.” 

“I wasn't-” Valkyrie cuts herself off and clicks her tongue. “Well, you were the one insisting you have a jealous girlfriend.” 

“Yeah, about that...” 

“Uh, oh.” Valkyrie plays with her straw between her teeth and studies Loki. “Trouble in paradise? I thought Sigyn said you were her _ forever _ or whatever.” She makes a gagging motion. 

“Maybe her forever bank account. She’s done with me,” Loki mutters under his breath and takes another drink. He notices Valkyrie’s jaw dropped and adds, “Relax, it’s not like I'm innocent or I didn’t know. I think I was using her a little bit, too.” 

Valkyrie narrows her eyes. “I thought her family was loaded. Wouldn’t it be pointless for her to have a sugar daddy?” 

Loki sucks in a breath and some water travels up the wrong pipe. He coughs for a few moments and winces. _ That word _ has always unsettled him but it’s even worse when he’s realizing how right she might be. 

“I guess it’s not really about the money.” Loki clears his throat one last time. “Well it is, but Sigyn loves the status more than what I could afford. And probably the fact that she’ll ask for nice things from me because she knows she can and I’ll do so with no problem.” 

“That’s pretty shitty.” Valkyrie frowns. 

“Yeah, but I guess I was being pretty shitty, too.” The two fall silent and take a sip out of their drinks before Loki adds, “Go ahead and say it. I have terrible taste in girlfriends.” 

“I’m wasn’t going to say that." Valkyrie shakes her head. When the two return to their drinks, she adds,"Because I have terrible taste in girlfriends, too.” 

While Valkyrie kept her attention straight ahead, she couldn’t help but notice in the corner of her eye Loki’s lip twitch up at her comment. 

“Don’t tell me someone only wanted you for money,” he teases.

Valkyrie lets out an infectious laugh that Loki can’t help but notice. Is this the first time they’re having a civil conversation? 

“Let’s just say the people I’ve dated were only there for a different kind of exchange.” Valkyrie says awkwardly. “Kinda sucked that I had to do most of the work, if you know what I mean.” 

“Sadly, I do.” 

“It’s worse when that’s all you were known for in high school. Thanks to all the stupid gossip floating around, I had people come up to me thinking I’d give them some sort of cheap service.” 

“Were you given a nickname?” 

“Umm,” Valkyrie knits her eyebrows and gives Loki an amused look. “No.” 

“I was nicknamed _ Silvertongue _ in high school,” he admits with a wink. 

Valkyrie snorts. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you told me _ you _ were the one to name yourself.”

“Well you wouldn’t be too far from the truth. It’s kind of a long story, but I was widely recognized in the city for my...talents.”

“No you weren’t. Now I know you’re just trying to one up me.” 

After several laughs, Loki adds casually, “Do you want me to prove it?” 

“Sure,” Valkyrie blurts without even thinking about what she meant. “I’m not doing anything else today.” 

Loki’s smile falls and he gives Valkyrie a curious look. 

“I was talking about calling my brother.” Loki lets out a nervous laugh. "He could probably put in an embarrassing story or two." Unsure if he should change the subject. Loki takes a nervous sip in hopes the awkward silence with stop itself. “What did you have in mind?” He finally asks. 

Valkyrie purses her lips and considers her words. For a moment, she thought she was teasing, but a part of her knows that’s a lie. It’s not too late for her to backpedal and perhaps Loki’s giving her the opportunity to do so without feeling embarrassed. Then again, the name _ Silvertongue _ must have been given to him for a reason and who is she to turn down such a generous offer? Even if it’s from someone she can’t stand. 

“That you were going to prove me wrong.” 

“Is that an invitation?”

Valkyrie leans forward slowly. When Loki doesn’t pull away, she parts her lips and pulls him in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle at first. She could feel neither knew where to go from here. Loki takes the lead and deepens the kiss while pulling Valkyrie onto his lap. His hands resting on her waist. Valkyrie feels a slight tremble in his hold and places her hands over his. Her hands move up and cup his jaw. Valkyrie leans back and notices Loki’s eyelashes fluttering. He looks at peace for a moment before his blue eyes flash open and he snaps out of his haze. 

“Hey,” she soothes. “You don’t have to-

“I want to,” is all Loki can say. 

Their eyes are locked for a moment and Valkyrie sees his eyes narrow slightly. There’s a cunning, hungry look in his eyes that sends a faint tingle down her spine. 

“What about you?” Loki reaches for his jacket draped over the back of his chair. He looks like a cat leaning on its hind legs and ready to pounce at the opportunity. “Do you want to?” 

Valkyrie doesn’t think about it for long when she shrugs and finally says, “Sure.”

* * *

For a moment, she thought she fell off of Loki’s bed, but when her vision came back to her she found herself right where she last was. She sees Loki’s blue eyes peering up from below and crinkle, revealing a smug smile beneath. She rolls her eyes and fights back the urge of kicking him off the bed. 

Valkyrie runs her hand through her hair as she feels her pulse coming back down to an even pace. That was probably the best anyone’s ever eaten her out and it’s even more embarrassing that it came from the last person she ever thought she’d fuck. Dalla was always _ good _, but Valkyrie never felt like Dalla enjoyed giving it as much as she liked receiving. Loki presses himself on top of Valkyrie with a satisfied look on his face. 

“How was that?” He shifts to the side and props himself on one elbow. “Good enough for tomorrow’s rehearsal?” 

Valkyrie lets out a snort. “It’s fine,” she lies before she wiggles underneath Loki’s bed and flips him so he’s lying on his back. She pulls him in for a deep kiss and moves her mouth down to his neck and sucks on the pulse point between his neck and jaw. She feels Loki’s body jerk upward and holds back the urge to taunt him at how responsive he is. 

_ This doesn’t mean anything _ , she thinks to herself. _ Just having a good time _. She hasn’t had one of those in a long time, anyway. 

She pulls away and notices Loki reaching up for her and trying to push himself forward. His pupils are blown wide until there’s only a sliver of blue in his eyes and his dark curls looks completely ruffled and out of its normal combed back style he wears. She prefers this look better. He looks almost like an average person and not some generic magazine ad that he tries so desperately to imitate. 

“As I was saying” Valkyrie says, still trying to catch her breath. “What you did was good,” she wiggles her bottom and feels Loki’s body eagerly respond. “but if you think I’m finished, then you must be more uninteresting than I thought.” 

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WRAPS UP VALKI WEEK! Thank you to everyone for reading, commenting, and participating this year. I had so much fun with these prompts. Feel free to visit me on [ Tumblr ](https://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) my inbox is always open and I'm down to talk about anything that catches your interest!


End file.
